Germany
Germany was a country on Earth's European continent. History In the mid-20th century, after its defeat in World War I, Germany was a bankrupted and comparatively small nation. After the fascist Nazi Party came to power under the leadership of Adolf Hitler, Nazi Germany rose to prominence and almost gained global domination in World War II. Germany was ultimately defeated in the war, which had to be achieved with great sacrifices. According to historian John Gill, it was the most efficient state in Earth history. ( ) During the war, Germany fought against the Allies, including France, Poland, Great Britain and the United States of America. ( ; ) In an alternate timeline created by participants of the Temporal Cold War, Germany, aided by the Na'kuhl, conquered France, Belgium and the Netherlands, fought in Africa and Russia (capturing Moscow), and was able to launch a successful invasion of England and the eastern coast of the United States of America. ( ) In another alternate timeline, created by Leonard McCoy saving Edith Keeler, the United States delayed its entry into World War II. Germany thus could complete its heavy water-experiments, develop the atomic bomb and use V-2 rockets to deliver them, conquering the world. ( ) Following World War II, Germany's capital Berlin was divided into two parts during the Cold War, one of which became West Berlin. ( ) In 2032, Germany took part in the Ares IV mission. ( ) In 2143, the Ariane 1 assignment patch, which was on display in the 602 Club, bore the flag of European Space Agency member Germany. ( ) Geography * Berlin * Hamlin Culture Germany's flag contained the colors of red, black and . ( ) A traditional type of clothing from Germany were Lederhosen. ( ) During World War II, Germany's currency was the Reichsmark. ( ) Institutions * Gestapo * Mercedes-Benz * Volkswagen * Wehrmacht See also * German language * German Shepherd * List of people of German descent Background information Germany and the Germans have almost exclusively been mentioned in the context of World War II, either its historic version or in alternate timelines where Germany was more succesful. The country's flag, used before and after the Nazi era, was described in "The Last Outpost" and appeared in several graphics related to 21st century spaceflight; Data described it as "red, black and gold", though the correct order is black, red and gold. People of German origin have been referenced or appeared in various historical contexts; other than persons related to World War II, 23rd century Starfleet officer Carl Jaeger was explicitly described as being of German descent in . Apart from various locations and the starship named after Berlin, the was either named after the or one of several German warships. Also, the is named after the European river , which originates in Germany. The House of Hanover is named after the German city of . Johann Sebastian Bach's Third Brandenburg Concerto references the region of in Eastern Germany. External links * * * de:Deutschland fr:Allemagne it:Germania nl:Duitsland Category:Earth countries Category:The Dixon Hill Series